A Privateer Appears
Summary Doc shows his shipmates that the Gokaigers' bounties have skyrocketed to nearly the same level of the Red Pirates. Showing no interest in the news, Captain Marvelous tells Navi to foretell their next course; the robot parrot, however, sees danger coming their way. Meanwhile, a red Zangyack ship arrives to the Earth with Waruzu Giru learning that it is captained by a privateer under the Zangyack Empire. While cautiously exploring in a town, the Gokaigers meet the privateer, who Captain Marvelous identifies as Basco ta Jolokia. He announces that he has also come for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. To everyone's shock, Captain Marvelous tries to attack Basco before three giant Zugormin units appear on orders from Damarasu - who sent them to show the privateer the capabilities of the Gokaigers. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous summons Gokai Galleon before Gokaioh is formed to dispatch the Zugormin soldiers while Basco watches. After the fight, Captain Marvelous is reluctant to talk about his past with Basco, but his shipmates learn that Basco was also a Red Pirate himself. Both Captain Marvelous and Basco served under Aka Red aboard the Gokai Galleon, as they collected Super Sentai powers that were scattered across the galaxy and contained them in Ranger Keys. Then, one day, Basco betrayed his comrades by selling them out to the Zangyack Empire so he can have the Ranger Keys all to himself, which led to the downfall of the Red Pirates and Captain Marvelous getting the Ranger Keys. Captain Marvelous then receives a call by Basco, from his golden Mobirates, for them to settle their differences with a duel. When they meet up, Basco reveals that he has obtained Ranger Keys of Sentai heroes that Aka Red failed to mention to either of them. Using a trumpet, Basco summons Dragon Ranger, King Ranger, Time Fire, Shurikenger, and Deka Break to have them gang up on Captain Marvelous. However, though Captain Marvelous insisted that they not interfere, his crew arrives to even the odds. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai warriors in one-on-one duels and return them to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor when he overpowers the pirates with Kiba Ranger, Mega Silver, Gao Silver, Abare Killer, Magi Shine, Bouken Silver, Go-on Gold and Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Captain Marvelous realizes they are Basco's actual targets and he is powerless to save them. He is left with the Ranger Keys of the five warriors that were defeated as Basco takes his shipmates captive. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Kei Hosogai Basco ta Jolokia * Toru Omura Sally (voice)